Digimon Tamers 2
by DarkClaw3073
Summary: Will be rewritten later
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning It Began!

**Dc: Yayz! New story!**

**Marcy:*groan* another warriors fanfic?**

**Dc: nope! This one is about digimon!**

**Kyle: oh, ok**

**Marcy: great, another fanfiction you'll have to finish**

**?:Its ok Marcy, you can just enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Izzi: uh, who are you?**

**Otto: that's Riptide, Splash's dad**

**Splash: yup, now on with the story! Btw Dc only owns the plot!**

**Takato's POV**

Takato mentally sighed as he half listened to Ms Asaji try to teach the kids in the class. And by try, he meant fail. Some of the kids were talking about the new student who was transferring to this school. The rest of them were talking about the D-Reaper attack that had happened 3 1/2 weeks ago. Among that group was Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of school. The kids rushed out of class, trying to get away from the torture that was school. Takato just walked. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he found himself at the shed that Guilmon had called home. He sighed and started walking in the direction of home.

**Henry's POV**

Henry sighed as he sat down on the chair in his room. He missed Terriermon. He missed the annoying long eared rabbit who kept him company by being rude and saying, "momentai!" But there wasn't anything he could do about it. He sighed and started drifting off.

**Rika's POV**

Rika was walking home from school. She was so used to Renamon being there, but she wasn't. Rika missed Renamon very much, so much that it hurt. She sighed and continued her way home.

**Takato's POV**

As Takato was walking home, he heard a scuffling sound. He turned, and it appeared that said sound was coming from an alley. He figured it was probably a cat or something, but he felt drawn to it. As he walked to it he saw that the source of the sound was a purple puff ball of sorts, trying(and failing) to knock over a trashcan. The puff ball noticed him and Takato froze. "Oi! Tamer! Could you lend some food to a poor little digimon?" The puff ball asked. Takato noted that it had a slight British accent. "Umm, sure. My family owns a bakery and-" Takato was cut off as the puff ball jumped onto his head. _Wow. He can jump really high. Wait how come he didn't just jump onto the- oh whatever._ Takato sighed. "Thanks, tamer. I'm Dorimon." Takato seemed to skip the fact that a DIGIMON was currently sitting on his head(as well as the fact that that meant Guilmon could come back as well), and simply replied, "I'm Takato." "So you are the leader of the tamers. I'm glad I got to meet you." Dorimon said. Takato, however, was confused. "Wait, how do you know me?" "Oh well that's simple. Gigimon told me!" Takato took five seconds for Dorimon's words to register in his brain. He then deadpanned. "Gigimon...? As in Guilmon?" Takato asked. "Yup!" Dorimon stated. "Is he here?" Takato asked trying to contain his exitment, and remain calm. "Sure is! I'll take you to him." About seven minutes and a pitstop for Dorimon to do something(what it was, Takato didn't know) later, Takato found himself in front of the very shed he used to hide Guilmon in. "Oi! Gigi! I found your tamer!" Dorimon shouted into the tunnel. Thirty-six seconds later a bunch of in-training digimon appeared from the tunnel. One of them, a small red dinosaur-thing, pushed it's way in front of the others. "Takato-mon?" it asked in a baby-like voice. "Guilmon..." Takato recognized some others. Their was a Viximon(renamon), Gummymon(terriermon), he immediately recognized Marineangemon, Hopmon(Monodramon), Kapurimon(Guardromon), and even a Tsunomon(Leomon). Takato knew this had to be some kind of miracle. He couldn't wait to tell everyone, especially Jeri. But for now, he had to deal with all these digimon.

**Dc: Yayz! I'm done!**

**Riptide: so this is a long chapter.**

**Marcy: well.. Uh.. Riptide! What's your relation to Dc?**

**Riptide: well...**

**Izzi: wait! We have to end this first!**

**Splash: I agree!**

**Otto: well... the end... for now... I guess...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion Of Old Friends!

**Dc: hey everybody! Welcome back to Digimon Tamers 2!**

**Marcy: Yeah Whatever.**

**Kyle: Now before people yell at-**

**DarkClaw3073: Kyle, I shall do this. Ok there will be appearances of digimon who do not appear in season 3, and they are major digimon. Three of these digimon are Fanglongmon(a little more minor) Apocalymon(he is not the one from season 1) and Lucemon(not from season 4)**

**Riptide: Ok then.**

**Izzi: DarkClaw3073 and Dc own Nothing!**

**Otto: also, We realize Leomon died, but he's a digimon. He should still get reconfigured.**

**Splash: on with the story!**

**Takato's POV**

"Well, see ya later, tamer!" Dorimon said before bouncing off. Takato waved good bye. The purple digimon had just come with him for food and to say goodbye-for now at least-to Takato and Gigimon. Now all he had to do was deliver his friends' digimon to their tamers. Thank god all the old tamers(including Jeri) were meeting today.

**Rika's POV**

Rika sighed. The stupid gogglehead was late. Of all the days he was late on, why today! He suddenly came over, holding a giant box. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, but I had to-" Takato was cut off as he stumbled and fell. The box fell as well and a startled squeak was heard from it. "Dude, what's in the box?" Asked Kazu. Takato got up and carefully opened the box. The second he did a bunch of little creatures jumped out. Rika stifled a gasp. Could it be? She saw a small, yellow, fox-like creature. Yes! It was! The digimon were back! "Rika? Asked the small yellow fox. "R-Renamon?" Rika asked, trying her best to not cry. The fox nodded. RIka felt tears on her cheeks, but ignored them. She picked up Renamon(who was currently a Viximon) and hugged her.

**The Next Day**

**Narrator POV**

Everyone in Ms. Asaji's Class sat at their desks being silent and giving their teacher their full attention. This was a rare moment, and there was only one reason why: the new student was arriving today. Ms. Asaji "Now class I know you all expected a new student today, but there was a change of plans." everyone in the class groaned. "Instead of one new student, there will be two." Everyone sat up at this. "Their names are Ryo Akiyama, from another part of Japan, and Emma Bethany, from England."

**Takato's POV**

Takato recognized Ryo when he came in, but he certainly did not know the girl standing next to him. She was tall, and had dark purple hair(Takato assumed it was dyed) which was in a long ponytail that went down to the bottom of her back. There were also tints of blue in her hair. She was wearing a black leather jacket, and had black sweat pants on. Her eyes were orange-no, more of an amber. Around her neck was a necklace. Well, it was more of a string with a stone on it, but whatever. The stone was diamond shaped and was a glowing(well, to Takato it looked like it was glowing) electric blue. She had pale skin, and wore no makeup(unlike some of the girls in Takato's class). She had long and dark eyelashes. Takato looked around and saw most of the guys(including Kazu and Kenta) drooling at the new girl, while the girls eyed Ryo. Takato just sighed. This was going to be a _long _day.


	3. Sorry

**DarkClaw3073: due to technical difficulties, I will not be continuing this story. I will probably make a rewrite later, but not now. Sorry.**


End file.
